


Autant en emporte le hasard (par Marina Ka-Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Se retrouver face à un dieu, ça, Scarlett O'Hara ne l'aurait jamais prévu.
Relationships: Loki Odison/Scarlett O'Hara
Kudos: 2





	Autant en emporte le hasard (par Marina Ka-Fai)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Mélodie nous a demandé un écrit où Scarlett O'Hara, tout juste abandonnée par Rhett, rencontre Loki, qui vient de tomber du Bifrost en pleine Géorgie!
> 
> Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : Loki appartient à Marvel, Autant en emporte le vent à Margaret Mitchell ( livre ) et Victor Fleming ( film ), je ne gagne aucun euro, dollar ou autre monnaie avec mes écrits sur son univers, juste du fun et des reviews.

**Autant en emporte le hasard**

Effondrée, Scarlett pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sur les escaliers de sa demeure à Atlanta. C'était un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar. Mélanie était morte, sa fille enterrée, Rhett venait de la quitter à cause de son affection aveugle pour Ashley.

\- J'y penserai demain... Tara ! Demain est un autre jour.

Alors qu'elle se relevait, une lumière sortie de nulle part l'aveugla et un homme tomba. Une fois sa tête ayant heurté le sol, avec un cri de douleur pour accompagner l'action, la lumière disparut et la maîtresse de maison put alors découvrir un jeune homme, qui devait avoir son âge, ou à peine plus. Il semblait grand. Mince et élancé, il avait le visage long, la peau pâle, les cheveux mi-longs aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau. Son accoutrement était étrange. Une longue cape verte, une espèce de tenue moulante noire presque obscène car on ne devinait que trop les courbes de son corps, des détails dorés et argentés... Il avait l'air d'un saltimbanque. Il se leva et quand il la vit, il la jaugea rapidement. Il s'approcha et s'inclina, avec un charmant sourire.

\- Mes respects, Madame. Je suis navré d'atterrir littéralement dans votre demeure, mais ma chute du Bifrost a été complètement imprévue.

Elle se laissa baiser la main avant de demander ce qu'était le Bifrost. Il lui sortit une explication qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Loki Layfeyson, fils de Laufey, le roi des géants des glaces de Jötunheim, fils adoptif d'Odin, le roi des Dieux d'Asgard.

Elle eut l'air complètement effarée.

\- Mon dieu, voilà que je deviens folle ! La douleur me rend folle ! Voilà que je me mets à voir des fils de rois et de dieux tomber chez moi !

\- Madame, retirez ces mots, je ne suis ni un menteur ni une illusion ! S'emporta alors Loki, courroucé

La voyant clairement mal, il s'adoucit, la fit s'asseoir sur les marches et lui demanda d'expliquer son histoire.

\- Je m'appelle Scarlett O'Hara. Mon mari vient de me quitter. J'ai enterré ma fille il y a quelques jours après m'être remise d'une fausse couche. La pauvre est partie à cause d'un accident de poney. La seule personne que j'aurais pu appeler une amie si je n'avais pas été d'une jalousie maladive et d'une idiotie complète vient de mourir suite à une fausse couche. Et l'homme que je croyais aimer, je me rends compte que je me suis acharnée pendant dix ans pour une simple affection d'adolescente ! Rhett vient de me quitter, je suis seule, et je ne peux que rentrer à Tara, auprès de deux sœurs qui me détestent, et je crois bien l'avoir mérité !

\- Deux sœurs qui vous détestent ?

L'étonnement de Loki surprit Scarlett.

\- J'ai moi-même un frère, que je ne supporte pas. Il se pense si parfait, tellement mieux que moi, ne cherchant pas à comprendre mes motivations et mes ambitions.

Un sourire fin mais sincère naquit sur les lèvres de Scarlett.

\- Je vous comprends, Loki.

C'était étrange, de se sentir aussi à l'aise avec un étranger.

\- Je ne crois toujours pas à votre histoire divine. Mais vous n'avez nulle part où aller. Venez à Tara avec moi. Le temps de trouver comment rentrer. Et pour m'aider avec mes pestes de sœurs.

\- Avec joie, ma douce dame. Répondit Loki, avec un sourire charmant, en baisant sa main. Je retrouverai votre mari et je lui ferai comprendre sa stupidité, laisser ainsi une si charmante épouse. Mais n'y pensons plus. Après tout, demain est un autre jour.

Cette fois-ci, Scarlett eut un sourire éclatant.

**FIN**


End file.
